This invention relates, in general, to cargo carriers, and, in particular, to cargo carriers for motor vehicles and trailers.
In the prior art various types of cargo carriers have been proposed. For example, Hart (U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,414) describes a cargo carrier for the back of a pickup truck that has a plurality of bars connected together by a spring biased locking system. However, one problem with the invention of Hart is that the cargo carrier may obstruct the driver""s view.
Tkachuk (U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,314) describes a truck bed diver which is a one-piece structure made from a plurality of bars to hold cargo.
Jackson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,883) describes a partition system for the bed of a pickup with end pieces and interlocking dividing pieces that connect to the end pieces.
Frazier et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972) describes a storage compartment for a pickup having a backboard and wings extending from the backboard and a stabilizer between the wings.
The present invention is directed to a cargo carrier for either a motorized, or non-motorized, vehicle or trailer that has a plurality of bars connected together so that at least one of the bars can be adjusted by a spring based locking system. Furthermore, adjustable sliding cuff cross bars may be attached to said bars so as to adjust the cross bars to provide different sized areas.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cargo carrier for either a motorized, or non-motorized, vehicle or trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cargo carrier for either a motorized, or non-motorized, vehicle or trailer, which is adjustable to fit any sized cargo compartment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cargo carrier for either a motorized, or non-motorized, vehicle or trailer thereby allowing the transport of goods without those goods sliding around or being ejected from either the vehicle or trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cargo carrier for either a motorized, or non-motorized, vehicle or trailer that can be separated into individual compartments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cargo carrier for either a motorized, or non-motorized, vehicle or trailer that can be produced in different colors and/or with different patterns to suit a wide variety of consumer tastes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cargo carrier for either a motorized, or non-motorized, vehicle or trailer that will not obstruct the driver""s view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.